The Home
by Demena-x
Summary: Demi and Selena both live in a group home, they share a room, they’re both 15 sorry, I just don’t know if they’d have to leave the foster home if they were 17 , and are both closet lesbians. What will happen? :O
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The home (1/?)

**Pairing: **Demi/Selena

**Rating: **T?

**A/N: **Decided to start… A MULTICHAPTERED FIC! Origionally posted on LJ, cba to change the names, if i'm reported, I'm reported, end of. Also, technically it's legal, cause DEMI LOVATO & SELENA GOMEZ were BOTH on 'Studio DC almost Live', AS THEMSELVES! ha! take that

**Disclaimer: **Didn't happen between these two girls, although it may have happened between some other random girls.

**Summary: **Demi and Selena both live in a group home, they share a room, they're both 15 (sorry, I just don't know if they'd have to leave the foster home if they were 17), and are both closet lesbians. What will happen? :O

**Demi's POV (aged 12)**

"Demi, Melinda wants to see you in her office." Peter called from my bedroom door. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the top bunk of my bed. Whatever I was getting blamed for this time… well, I'd probably done it, but Melinda didn't need to know that.

I walked down the hallway, and down the flight of stairs to Melinda's office, which was the first door as soon as you walked in through the front door.

I didn't bother knocking, the last time I bothered knocking on her door I was 7 years old. She knew I wouldn't knock anyway.

"Look, whatever I'm getting blamed for this time, I wasn't there, and no-one can prove that I was." I recited the same speech I said every time I got called into her office. This time I was either getting screwed for; the spray paint on the front door, the stink-bomb in the bathroom, or the cling-film on the toilet seats in the girls bathroom.

"Demi, sit down, you're not in trouble… this time." She added, knowing that next time I was called into her office, I probably would be in trouble.

"Alright, What's up then?" I asked as I rested my feet on her desk, smirking when I saw her facial expression.

"Demi, in about… 10 minutes, Joanna will be here with a new girl, she's only a month older than you, and she'll be sharing your room with you. Her name's Selena, and it's her first time in a group home, or any home that's not her own. I want you to look after her, and be her friend, okay?" Melinda asked me. I rolled my eyes, because I knew it wasn't really a question. I didn't have a choice, I'd _have _to look after her.

"Whatever. Why's she coming here?" I asked, wanting to know if it's just another kid whose parents were to lazy to look after them.

"Well, she's been in hospital for a week, and after she got out this morning, she was taken straight to the police station to give statements, so she's been there for around 6 hours." She didn't answer my question.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Her mother abused her, and last week, She was rushed to hospital after the neighbours heard screaming and called the police. Her mom had thrown a plate at her and it smashed into her head. She passed out, and obviously, woke up in the hospital, 3 days later. They kept her in for the week. She's been giving statements about her mom abusing her, and her mom's boyfriend raping her, continuously." Wow, that's rough.

"Oh… that's bad. Yeah, sure, I guess I'll look after her." I decided it might be okay, she's had a rough past, I'll give her a chance.

"Okay… Now, since you're in here, We need to have a talk, your councillor called this morning, you missed your session with her last night, why?" She asked me, her eyes boring into mine.

"I don't like her, she's not helping me. If anything, she's making things worse. She talks to me like I'm a kid who doesn't understand anything she's saying." I told her. It was true, the councillor did talk to me as if I didn't have real problems, and as if I don't have a worse past than most people can imagine.

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"She does. Anyway, I don't see why I still have to go, I've been going every Friday night since I was 5 years old and got thrown in this place. If she was going to help me, she would have by now. Can you _please _cancel it. I don't like her, and I don't like the way she speaks to me." I practically begged her not to send me again. She looked at me, and obviously saw that I genuinely hate it there.

"Okay, you don't have to go anymore, but if at any point you feel like you need to talk, come and talk to me, okay?" She asked. I nodded, it was a reasonable request.

There was a loud knock at the door, and Melinda called the knocker in. Joanna walked in, alone.

"Where's the new kid?" I asked, as Melinda opened her mouth, probably to ask the same thing.

"She's shy, she won't get out of the car." Joanna said, probably thinking of a way to get her out of the car.

"I'll go get her out." I told them, and before they could stop me, I was walking out of the door, out to the 7-seater car that was used alongside the mini-bus when we all went on 'holiday'.

Through the window, I saw her sitting on the middle row of seats looking out of the other window. Her hair was gorgeous, about 3 inches below her shoulders, and really dark. It was wavy, which I guessed was natural.

I tapped the window with my knuckles, and she jumped, before turning in my direction. She'd been crying, but even through the red puffy eyes, and tear streaks, I could see that she was beautiful. She looked down again, and I opened the door, because she'd seen me, so I wouldn't scare her.

I sat in the car next to her, and turned to face her.

"Hey, I'm Demi." Nothing. "You're gonna be sharing my room, and I'm gonna be looking after you." Again, nothing. I was about to say something else, when I saw that she was crying.

"It'll be okay, you know? It's not as bad in this place as people would think it'd be. We're all like a big, if slightly dysfunctional, family here. You're lucky really, you got sent to one of the only good kids homes." I tried to make her smile, or stop crying at least, but she didn't.

We sat in silence for a while, I couldn't think of anything to say, I was mesmerised by her beauty.

Then she spoke.

"I'm scared." Two words, that's all, but it made me want to hug her, and rock her, and let her cry, and let it all out, and then make it all better.

"I know you are, I was scared when I had to come here, but after like, 2 weeks, you get to know everyone, and it's all okay. This place isn't like other kids homes, the older kids don't bully the younger kids, we have nice clothes and food, and other kids don't steal your stuff, we all get along." I told her, She seemed to be a little bit more happier when I told her this.

"How long have you been here?" She asked me.

"Since I was 5." I answered.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you come inside, Okay?" I offered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and gasped at the contact.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." And she smiled weakly at that. She followed me into the house, and into Melinda's office, where Melinda and Joanna were sitting at Mel's desk, waiting for us. They smiled when they saw us, and we sat down on two of the spare chairs.

"Selena, I'm Melinda, I'm in charge of this place, and if you've got any questions or problems, you can just come to me, my office door is always open for a chat. You've got counselling sessions organised for once a week to help you get through all what you've been through…"

"No. I'm not going to see a councillor, I don't need one, I know what happened, talking won't help, So if you don't mind, I want you to cancel them." She said stubbornly.

"Okay, I think we can do that, but anyway, You're sharing a room with Demi, and I suppose if you do want to talk, Demi will talk to you, won't you Demi?" She asked towards me. I nodded. "Okay, well, Demi will tell you the rules when you get upstairs, and you'll have your school transferred to the local high school ready for you to go there after the Christmas holidays, and that's basically it. Breakfast's at 10 on a weekend or school holiday, lunch is at 1.30, and Dinner is at 6. On school days Breakfast's at 7, and obviously you'll have lunch at school. Okay, so, that's it, Demi, will you help her take her suitcases upstairs?" She turned to me. I nodded again, and Silently signalled Selena to follow me as I carried one of her 2 suitcases upstairs and into our room.

"This is our room, the bottom bunk's yours, there's an empty closet over there that you can put your stuff in. You can feel free to borrow any of my make-up or clothes or whatever, as long as you put it all back after and tell me." I told her.

She thanked me, and I helped her unpack her stuff, it only took half an hour, and after that, she sat on her bed, and I sat on the floor opposite her, watching her.

"So, how come you're here?" She asked after a short while of silence.

"When I was living with my parents, my Dad used to come home drunk every night, and abuse me, my mom died shortly after I was born, so she was never around. My dad never enrolled me in school, and we lived off benefits, he'd go out to the pub every day, at like 11AM, and I'd be left home all day, he never left me any food, or anything like that. When he got back, he'd always shout at me, hit me, and… he made me have sex with him as well. One day, I went out, when he was at the pub, I walked through New York, on my own, 4 years old, looking for a nicer dad. I saw a man that was in the park with 2 other kids, he was having fun, so I went up to him, and asked him to be my new Daddy. He asked me why, and I said it was because my Daddy hurt me, and left me home alone, and I didn't like him. He took me down to the police station, and I ended up here, and my Dad's in prison." I told her. I smiled slightly, not because of what happened, but because of how kind that one random man was.

"Ouch, that's bad."

"Yeah, we're both here for pretty much the same reasons I guess." I said. She nodded, and lay back on the cushions.

Something told me that this was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The home (1/?)

**Pairing: **Demi/Selena

**Rating: **T?

**A/N: **Decided to start… A MULTICHAPTERED FIC!

**Disclaimer: **Didn't happen between these two girls, although it may have happened between some other random girls.

**Summary: **Demi and Selena both live in a group home, they share a room, they're both 15 (sorry, I just don't know if they'd have to leave the foster home if they were 17), and are both closet lesbians. What will happen? :O

**Demi's POV (Age 15)**

10 years I've been in this place, 3 years since Selena came here, 3 years since I've loved her, 3 years since I've kept that a secret from her.

Over time, Kids have come and go, I've gotten used to that, but Selena has been here the whole time, Kids have grown to old to live here anymore, and the cute, young kids have been fostered, or adopted. Some went back to their families, and some went to a different kids home, for reasons I don't know.

Selena and I have been here since we arrived, we haven't left, every other kid that was here before has left, but we haven't.

We're both 15 now, and most likely, we'll be living together until we're 18, because no-one wants to foster a moody teenager who refuse to be fostered unless their friend can come with them.

Tonight, is going to be a good night, though, because we've both decided to use our late passes for the night, so we're allowed out till midnight on the conditions that we stick together. We've both been saving up our allowance for a month, and all together, we had $40.

We went to the shop yesterday, and hung around outside the local shop, until someone offered to go in for us.

They got us alcohol; a bottle of vodka, and cider, we also had $5 change, which we brought food with.

So, we were now in our room, both getting ready. I wore a black sparkly top, which was over-sized, and fish-net tights on underneath with my black heals. Selena was wearing a white vest-top, and black skinny jeans, with red converse.

"Ready?" I asked her. She looked gorgeous, but there's nothing new there, even on the first day I saw her, when she had tear stains, puffy eyes, and bruises, which she showed me later in the week that I met her, I still thought she was gorgeous.

"Yep, you got the stuff?" She asked. I held up my bag, and she smiled.

The rest of the night was a blur of various places, fields, and then coming back, just on time. We had to put on a 'sober act', which I doubt was very convincing, considering the morning after, our clothes stunk of alcohol.

There was one thing about after we got back that night that wasn't a blur though.

"Sshhhh… we… we'll w-wake everyone down." Selena said through fits of giggles. I joined her with the giggling and attempted to climb up on to my bed. I failed. Epically.

I slipped, and fell onto the floor, hitting my head. It hurt, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"C-Come on, come lie on me." Selena said as she pulled me up from the floor and we both fell over onto her bed, me lying next to her, laughing my ass off.

Our eyes met, and before I could stop myself, I kissed her. She looked shocked.

"Oh my god, I've drank way to much, I'm sorry, I'm going to bed." I said. As I was about to get up, I felt her, grab my wrist.

"Nah, you c-can sleep here, 'cause you'll slip again." She said, before giggling again. I smiled, and lay back down on the bed.

We both passed out about 20 minutes later.

**The next day**

"Demi, Selena, Melinda wants you in her office, she seems mad." One of the younger kids called as he ran past our bedroom. We were both awake, but not up. Why would we be? It was the Christmas holidays, no school.

"Ugh, come one, lets go." I said as I grabbed her hand, and we walked down the hallways on the all to familiar path to Mel's office. Yes, I had successfully corrupted Selena into getting into trouble with me on a weekly basis.

As usual, we didn't knock, we just walked in, and took our usual seats across from Mel's desk, and resting our feet on her pile of paperwork.

"What's up, Mel?" Selena asked as she picked her nails.

"Oh, nothing, just the empty bottle of vodka you dropped on your way in last night." She said casually as she held the bottle up from down beside her chair.

We were screwed.

"We… Erm… we can explain." I said, although it didn't really matter, all she could really do was ground us, couldn't she?

"Go on then."

"We… we were… we just wanted to have some fun, it's so boring here, we can never watch TV, because the boys are always on the playstation, we can't go on the computer, because we only get half an hour a day each, and we cant have any privacy because people are always in our business. We just wanted to have fun, and not worry about getting into trouble, so we went out to have fun." I told her honestly.

"I know where you girls are coming from with that, but facts are, you're underage, and I can't just overlook this. You're both grounded for 2 weeks, and Your allowance will be stopped for the two weeks you're grounded." She said sadly.

"What?! That's not fair! All we did was have some fun, you can't ground us for being normal teenagers." Selena protested.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I'm going to have to do, if you argue about it, you'll be separated, because this is serious. You can go now." She said as she pointed towards the door. I rolled my eyes, and left, with Selena following closely behind me.

"Ugh, fuck this, I hate this place, we can't do anything without getting caught. I wish we could just do one thing that fun without getting into shit." I complained, resisting the urge to punch the bed post. It didn't work, and my fist collided with the wood, leaving pain in my hand, but less anger in my body.

"Babes, don't, it won't help you, it'll just end up with a trip down the hospital, punch a pillow instead." Selena said as she rested a hand on my arm. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bottom bunk bed, even though it's Selena's, not mine. Instead of hitting a pillow, I screamed into one.

"Okay, I guess that works too." She said through quiet giggles as she stroked my hair soothingly. Some of the many reasons I love her. She looks after me, and wants what's best for me, she always manages to make me feel better, and she can make me smile even if the world's crashing down around me.

"Thanks… You're amazing, I love you, Sel." I told her. She wouldn't think anything of it, I always said that to her. Mind you, I don't normally kiss her and then tell her I love her the next day.

Her hand stopped in my hair, but soon started again.

"I love you too, Dems, I always will." And the same as she wouldn't, I didn't think anything of it, as much as I wanted to.

We stayed in the position we were in for a while, before everyone was called down for lunch.

Lunch was the same as usual, boring, but Melinda decided to announce that we would all be going ice skating tomorrow, to celebrate it being a week until Christmas.

For any other kid, or the younger kids, They're all happy because it's only a week till Christmas, but when you're in care, and you're over 9 years old, you learn that Santa's not coming to you, it's just Melinda, Riley and Joanna who fill your stocking. You only get $30 spent on you, because you live in a kids home, and the $30 isn't really a lot if you think about it.

Anyway, we did get to go ice-skating tomorrow.

To bad I can't skate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Home (3/?)

**Pairing: **Demi/Selena  
**Rating: **T?  
**A/N: **Decided to start… A MULTICHAPTERED FIC! I'm sorry for not updating, I haven't been inspired, I hope this is okay (: x  
**Disclaimer: **Didn't happen between these two girls, although it may have happened between some other random girls.  
**Summary: **Demi and Selena both live in a group home, they share a room, they're both 15 (sorry, I just don't know if they'd have to leave the foster home if they were 17), and are both closet lesbians. What will happen? :O

**Demi's POV **(aged 17 as I now know that they have to leave when they're 18, not 16)

It's now been 5 years since I met her, and five years since I've loved her, and guess what? I'm still in love with her, and I'm still in the closet, and I'm still perving on her whenever she's getting changed… or did I leave that part out last chapter? Well, yes, every time she gets changed, I start practically drooling over her.

We were sitting on my bed, laughing and talking, we were playing truth or dare between the two of us, which made it funny, because there was only 2 of us.

Well, it was funny, until I stupidly picked truth.

"What's your biggest secret? Something nobody knows about you?" She asked me curiously. Her eyes were staring straight into mine, and I knew that I would have to tell her. I can't lie to her, I couldn't even if I tried.

"Do I have to tell you?" I asked, hoping she would let me off. Of course, I'm not that lucky.

"Yes. I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to know everything anyway." She said with a smile, I looked down at the bed sheets, hesitating. "Demi, what is it? You can tell me, you know you can, I wont judge you." She said as she reached out and took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb gently against my skin.

"You might not, but you won't wanna share a room with me after I tell you." I told her, with my eyes still fixed on the bed sheets, whilst I tried to stop my heart from racing at the contact between us.

"I promise, Demz, nothing is gonna make me wanna change rooms, okay? You're my best friend, I love you, no matter what, okay?" She said reassuringly. I smiled. She said she loved me. She said it all the time though, she didn't mean it in the way I wanted her too. She didn't mean it in the way I meant it.

"You swear?" I asked, as I looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with honesty.

"Yes, sweetie, I swear, okay? Now, what's your biggest secret." She asked with a smile.

"I… You know I've never had a boyfriend, right?" I asked her, hoping she'd catch on, She just nodded, listening intently. "I… That's not because I've never had the offer, I have… It's… Because I don't like any boys… I never have… I… I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't find the words, I've never been comfortable with the word lesbian, I don't know why, but I don't like it.

"A lesbian?" She asked, saving me the discomfort of saying it myself. I nodded, my eyes back on the bed sheets. She squeezed my hand lightly, and put her free hand under my chin, lifting my face up, I still kept looking down. "Demi, look at me." She said firmly. I looked up, and to my surprise, didn't find any anger or hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She shook her head, and removed her hand from my chin.

"Don't apologise, sweetie. It's okay, it's really okay. It doesn't bother me, you're my best friend, you will be no matter what, okay? It doesn't matter to me whether you like girls or boys, I just want you to be happy, okay?" She asked, never looking away from my eyes. I nodded, and smiled weakly.

"If you don't wanna talk to me anymore, I understand, you don't have to say you're okay with it if you're not." I said honestly, she laughed quietly, and squeezed my hand again.

"Demi, listen to me, okay?" She asked. I nodded, listening intently to every word that left her luscious lips, Like always. "I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had. Something small like your sexuality is not going to change that, if you want to date girls, you go ahead, okay? It really doesn't bother me. I love you no matter what, I always will." She said, before she pulled me into a hug. I smiled, and gripped her Shirt tightly. Her hair smelt like coconuts. It wasn't an unfamiliar smell, we all had to use the same hair products in this place.

"I love you too, but I really do understand if you want to move out of this room." I muttered quietly into her shoulder. She pulled away abruptly and looked at me as if I was mad.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, I am not moving out of this room, have you not listened to a word I've said? I am not affected by the fact that you like girls, okay? I'm not moving out of this room, I'm not going to be awkward with you, and I'm not going to change anything about the way I act around you, understood?" She asked bluntly. I smiled, and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Sel. You really are amazing, you know that? I really don't know what I'd do without you." I told her truthfully. She smiled, and reached forward, to kiss my head.

"I'm not, but I'll always be here when you need me, and that's a promise." She said with a smile, I nodded, and silently thanked her by nodding.

"Can I ask you something though?" She asked, after a few minutes of us just sitting there, cross legged on my bed, looking at each other. She was still rubbing my hand, which I hadn't noticed until she spoke.

"Anything."

"How long… How long have you known?" She asked nervously. I shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't sure how long I'd known for.

"I'm not sure… I was young, even when I was in the 3rd grade, I think I knew deep down that I was… that way. I just didn't know what it meant, you know? I didn't know what a lesbian was, the way people talked about it, I thought it was some kind of disease or something. Whenever the girls were going on about the 'class cutie' I didn't see it, I always just sat there and thought 'He's not good looking'. And then, when all the girls had their first kisses in the 4th grade, I was the one that hadn't had mine, and that didn't want mine to be with a boy." I explained, thinking back to when I was in grade school.

"Wow. When did you have your first kiss then?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was my first kiss.

"I've only ever had one kiss in my life… and that was with you." I confessed. Her eyes widened with shock, and she got an awful look of guilt across her features. I immediately felt bad.

"Oh my god! Demi, I'm so sorry, I drunkenly made your first kiss horrible! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry." She apologised repeatedly. I squeezed her hand, and she stopped talking.

"Hey, it's okay, you obviously don't remember that much about that night… I kissed you, not the other way around." I told her, hoping to refresh her memory of that night. She seemed less guilty, but she didn't completely look relieved yet.

"But still, I'm sorry…" She trailed off.

"Look, it's really okay, I'm actually glad that you were my first kiss. You're my best friend, I know you, it's not like you're some random kid from the streets that I don't know anything about. You made my first kiss special, because it was with you, not some stranger that was just gonna ruin it for me." It was partly true, I just left out the part about the fact that I'm madly in love and wouldn't want my first kiss to be with anyone else.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that because you want to make me feel better, are you?" She asked me.

"Yes, Selena, I'm sure, really, don't worry." I said honestly. She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak again.

"Okay, and for the record, you were the best first kiss I could've asked for as well. It was better than it being with someone I don't know, and the best part is that nothing between us went awkward after it." She said with a content smile on her face. I smiled back, and we sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, until Selena spoke again.

"Okay, well, It's my turn, and I pick… Dare." She said bravely. I smirked, and concocted a dare in my head.

"I dare you to… go into the kitchen, grab a carton of Orange Juice, and pour it over Edward's bed, and pretend like he 'had an accident'." I smiled evilly. Edward was the 14 yeard old who moved here a few months ago because his parents couldn't handle him anymore. Since he's been here, he's done nothing but slag us off, and caused arguments.

She nodded, and got off my bed, and went downstairs. She came back up a few minutes later with a carton of orange juice under her shirt.

We went to Edwards room, he wasn't in there, he was most likely to be terrorising one of the younger kids.

She took the cap off, bent over the bed, and poured in a patch, to make it look real.

Not only did she just get back at Edward, but when she bent over, I got an amazing view up her mini-skirt.

She was wearing blue underwear today, but not any blue underwear, blue thongs.

Nothing changed, just because she now knew I was gay, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop secretly staring at her when she reveals just a little more skin than we're allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Home (3/?)

**Pairing: **Demi/Selena  
**Rating: **T?  
**A/N: **Decided to start… A MULTICHAPTERED FIC! I'm sorry for not updating, I haven't been inspired, I hope this is okay (: x  
**Disclaimer: **Didn't happen between these two girls, although it may have happened between some other random girls.  
**Summary: **Demi and Selena both live in a group home, they share a room, they're both 15 (sorry, I just don't know if they'd have to leave the foster home if they were 17), and are both closet lesbians. What will happen? :O

**Demi's POV**

"Demetria, Melinda wants to see you in her office." That was the trainee carer, she's working here for 2 weeks whilst getting assessed by Mel. If she passes, she'll be able to be a carer, thankfully, at a different home.

"How many times? It's Demi." I told her as I hoped off my bed and walked down the stairs to Mel's office, again.

It had been a week since I came out to Selena, and she stuck to what she said, she hasn't changed the way she acts around me, and she still lets me sleep in her bed with her, and she still sleeps in my bed with me.

As usual, I didn't knock, I just walked straight in, and sat in my usual place with my feet on her Desk. Melinda smiled sympathetically at me, and I knew that this time, I wasn't there for doing something bad.

Which meant that me and Selena had gotten away with the orange juice in Edward's bed.

"Demi, The reason you were called down here today, is because… we've had a call from… Your fathers lawyer… He's being released, in 3 weeks. He wants to see you." She stopped after that, waiting for my reaction.

"WHAT?! WHY?! How the fuck is he being released?! After what he did?! Seriously?!" I shouted at her, angry at the fact the my phsycotic father was being released from the place where he belonged.

"Demi, I know you're angry, but you're still not allowed to cuss. As well, he's been in prison for as long as you've been here, that's over 12 years, he's served his time, you knew this day was going to come." She explained calmly. I felt like hitting something. I was angry. I got up and walked to the door. I couldn't stop myself from punching it.

"Demi." She moaned at me in that annoying sympathetic begging voice that adults did. I rolled my eyes and pressed my forehead against the door as I breathed deeply.

I'd been having anger management lately, since I broke my wrist from punching a signpost around 3 months ago. The woman I'd been seeing told me that whenever I got angry, to take deep breaths and I'd calm down. Obviously it was too late for that, but I did it anyway.

I felt Melinda's hand on my shoulder, and she gently tugged me away from the door and to the couch he had in the corner of her office. She sat next to me, and turned in to face me.

"Can I see your arm now?" She asked, putting her hands out for me to give her my wrist. I reluctantly did, and she examined it, poking in random places.

"It looks fine, your knuckles are just bruised." She said, as she put my wrist back down. I smiled weakly, and she carried on. "Demi, you don't have to go and see your father, it'll be completely on your terms, I don't blame you for not wanting to see him, but I do think you should meet with him, just to see what he's got to say." She said, I shook my head stubbornly.

"Leopards don't change their spots. I want nothing to do with him." I told her honestly. I hate him.

"Well, if you change your mind all you have to do is tell me, and I'll arrange a meeting between you two." She said, before signalling for the door for me to leave. I nodded, and headed up to my room.

Selena wasn't in there. She was at her grandma's for the night, she was sleeping over there. They'd recently got in touch after she had some help finding her. This was the second time she'd seen her, and unfortunately tonight, I was being left alone.

I lay on my bed, and let out all my anger in a long scream into my pillow. Then, I cried. I cried long and hard, for what felt like hours. It apparently was, because when I stopped, it was dark outside, and the clock read 9.00. I didn't know it was possible to cry for so long.

I sat up, and just stared into space, thinking about things. I didn't want to meet my dad, but I wanted to see him, see what he looked like now, see what he had to say for himself, and see if he had changed.

I don't know how long I was thinking for, but I must've been totally out of it, because I didn't feel the weight of my bed shift underneath me when Mark, one of the care workers here, came and sat next to me.

"You're up late kiddo. Is everything alright?" He asked me caringly. That's one thing I love about all the adults here, except that stupid trainee. They all really care about us, they don't just do what they do because it's their jobs, they genuinely seem to care.

"How long have I been here, Mark?" I asked him, just above a whisper.

"Around 12 and a half years." He said, he knew, he knew all of our history and stuff, although he'd only worked here for 2 years.

"I'm leaving in 6 months, when I turn 18, Selena leaves in 5 months, but it's okay for her, she has her grandma now, she can go live with her. I have nothing, and no-one, My mom's dead, and my dad's a douche. What am I supposed to do when I leave?" I asked, genuinely worried. I had no money, no life plan, or anything.

"When a child leaves a care home at 18 years old, they move into a council flat, and live on benefits until they get a stable job. You wont have the best life, but you'll be okay." He informed me. I smiled weakly, and nodded.

"You miss Selena right now, don't you?" He asked after a few minutes of staring blankly at the wall. I nodded sheepishly. Friends miss each other after 11 hours, right? "Can I ask you something important?" He asked me quietly. I nodded again.

"Are you in love with Selena?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. I knew it wouldn't have been long until someone worked it out to be honest. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"Since I first started working here, and I'd come into your room at night, and you'd both be in the same single bed, asleep, holding each other. You both just looked totally content, and then there's the times you'll be downstairs, she'll be on your lap, and you'll have your arms wrapped around her waist. You also went and beat Ryan up when he asked her out last year. It all fits." He told me. I smiled weakly, and nodded my head.

"Yeah. I love her, I'm head over heals in love with her, and I have been since the day I met her. I just don't know how to tell her." I said sadly. He just shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"You'll do it when you're ready. No pressure or anything like that, it's up to you when you do it. Nobody's going to make you." He said as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I nodded, and smiled at him, then turned to face him.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone, are you? Not any of the kids, not Joanna, not Mel, not anyone." I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't.

"Course not, Kiddo. It's your life, they don't need to know, I don't see why they would, we can just agree that you've told me this 'in confidence', and I cant say anything, can I?" He said, using air quotations around the words 'in confidence'. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks. It feels good to get that off my chest." I said, as I let a long, shaky breath out. Mark chuckled, and patted my shoulder.

He hopped off my bed, without another word, and left the room, flicking the light off before he left.

I fell back onto my bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I let out a giant yawn, and fell asleep before I could stop myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's POV**

Selena's due back from her Grandma's any minute now, so, naturally, I was sitting on the windowsill, watching the car park, waiting for the old faded blue mustang to pull in.

I hadn't seen her for 24 hours, and I was practically dying without her.

After what felt like hours, the sound of an old engine straining came from outside, and I knew that she was back. I practically ran down the stairs, almost bumping into Mark on the way, and went to the car to greet her.

"Selena! You're back!" I called happily as soon as she opened the car door, she smiled, and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted.

Once we pulled apart, she turned to the elderly woman standing next to the car, holding Selena's bag, and smiling at us.

"Grandma, this is Demi, she's my best friend. Demi, this is my Grandma, Gloria." Selena said proudly introducing us. I smiled politely at Gloria, who smiled back.

"Lovely to meet you, Demi. Selena, this is the girl you're in love with, yes?" She asked casually. My eyes widened, and so did Selena's. She turned bright pink, and Shook her head fiercely.

"W-What? No... I… She… I have to…" She stuttered, before she ran into the house, without looking back. She left me and her grandma standing outside awkwardly, holding the small bag with Selena's overnight things.

"Erm… did you just… say that Selena is in love with me?" I asked awkwardly. Gloria sighed, and brought her wrinkly hand up to her forehead to rest there, in a thinking pose.

"It's my age, I wasn't supposed to say anything, She told me last night, when we were having dinner. I hope you don't hate her for it, she can't control who she loves, no-one can. I know that she wouldn't be able to cope if you left her because of this." She said honestly. I smiled at her, and put my hand out to take Selena's bag, which Gloria handed over.

"I won't hate her, I couldn't. I… love her too." I whispered quietly.

"What was that dear? You'll have to speak up, I'm going deaf." Gloria said, half jokingly, putting her hand by her ear for emphasis. I smiled, and repeated what I said.

"I'll go make sure Selena's okay, I'll see you next time you see Selena, okay?" I asked with a smile. Gloria nodded, and just before I left, she called out to me.

"Maybe next time, you could come with us, if you want to, of course." She offered kindly. I smiled brightly at her, and nodded.

"I'd love to. Thank you. Bye Gloria." I said with a wave. I walked into the house, and just before I closed the door, I heard the old engine rumble loudly.

"Sel?" I asked quietly into our bedroom. She was lying on her bed, face down, her hair spread out across the pillow. She didn't answer me, so I went and sat next to her, and started stroking her hair.

"Your grandma told me what you told her." I whispered to her. She didn't move, she just mumbled into her pillows.

"I'm sorry." It was muffled, but I heard her.

"Don't be. I love you to." I smiled as I said it. It felt good saying it to her.

She sat up abruptly, and looked at me, her eyes searching mine for if I was telling the truth or not. It didn't take long before she realised I was.

"I… wow… I don't know what to say." She muttered quietly, as she looked down at her hands, picking her nails not-so-subtly. I smiled, and moved her hand from her lap, and took it in between mine.

"Just say yes to this next question." I told her. She nodded, and I carried on. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her cautiously. I don't know why I was cautious, she liked me back, she loved me back, I guess I was just scared she'd say no, because she doesn't wanna 'screw up her friendship', which would be her exact words, almost.

"If you'll have me." She said nervously. I smiled, and lent forward, to quickly, but lovingly peck her lips.

"It's not a question of if I'll have you. I don't see why I wouldn't. You're beautiful, and smart, you're funny and whenever I see you, I automatically smile. As corny as it sounds, you're the reason I get up in the morning. I get up because I know I'll be able to see your beautiful smile. You truly are the most amazing person in the whole world, and I would be honoured, if you would be my girlfriend." I Said with an honest smile. I noticed that she was crying, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Demi, I love you so much, I can't believe that you think all that of me. Now, it's my turn. You were there for me when I was the shy 12 year old, you've been there for me ever since. Your smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, your eyes give off a sparkle that makes me melt, and you are just totally the most fantastic girl I know. You are my entire world, and I would be so happy to be your girlfriend." She said with a smile. I was crying as well.

"C-Can I kiss you… properly kiss you?" She asked me nervously. I didn't answer, I put both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her deeply and intensely. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I granted her entrance.

The kiss wasn't like everyone says their first proper kiss is.

There were no fireworks, there were no stars, there was just a warm fuzzy feeling in the put of my stomach.

A feeling of security, love, and happiness, all mixed together.

A quiet knock at the door forced us both out of the most amazing kiss of my life. I groaned loudly, and called the knocker in.

"Demetria, Melinda wants you in her office again." Said the stupid trainee woman. I seriously hate her. Or at least, I hate the fact that she calls me 'Demetria'. I looked to Selena apologetically, and she nodded, I hoped off her bed, and went down to Melinda's office again.

I walked straight in, and sat in my usual place.

"Demi, Sorry to bother you and everything, but I need to know if you are going to see your father. I need to arrange a meeting and things, before his release, which has been pushed forward to next week." She added the last part quietly.

"I… Okay, yes, I'll meet him, but I want you outside at all times, so you can bring me home as soon as I'm done, okay?" I asked. She nodded, and as I was about to leave, She called me back. "Demi?" She called.

"What?" I asked from my half-standing position. I sat back down, and an envelope, with writing I didn't recognise, was pushed towards me.

"This is yours, I've had it since the police raided your home when you first came here. I was supposed to give it to you on your 18th birthday, but I think you should have it now, whilst I remember." She said with a light smile. I nodded, and took the envelope, and went to the 'cooler', a private room where we could go to think.

The letter was something I never expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi's POV**

I took the piece of slightly discoloured paper from the envelope, and read the neat, italic writing.

_My darling daughter, Demetria,_

_You are 3 days, 7 hours, and 23 minutes old. You were born on August 20__th__, 1992, at 09.37AM. You were 6lb 3oz, and were exactly 27 centimetres long. I was in labour for merely an hour and a half, before you were handed to me._

_You stopped crying when you were placed into my arms, and you opened your beautiful brown eyes. I fell in love with you instantly, and I cried at that moment, because I knew that I wouldn't be round to see you grow up._

_I knew that 3 months into being pregnant. My options were; Abortion; or have my baby, and die shortly after. I chose the second option, because I could not kill my baby, especially when I knew I could save you._

_I do not want you to feel guilty, it was in no way your fault that I died. Don't you ever think it was. You, my darling, are so worth it. I couldn't have lived anyway, knowing that I had killed my baby._

_I am going to die, and when you read this, you will be 18, and I will be long gone. I'm not scared of dying, I'm really not, I'm just scared that you won't have a mother around. _

_I know now though, that it doesn't matter. Your father is a wonderful man, and he will take good care of you. I know he will. Right now, he has you, he's taken you for a walk around the halls in the hospital, whilst I write this. _

_When he first held you in his arms, I knew then, that he will be an amazing father, and he will look after you._

_You'll grow up, and now that you're 18, you'll presumably be moving out of your fathers house, and into a house of your own, with your boyfriend, or maybe your girlfriend, I don't know._

_Your father may or may not have made a lot of money, but I'm guessing you'll be needing money to live from. My money will be of no use to me now. I have had it all transferred, every last cent of it. It has all been put into a private bank for you, my darling. There is approximately $750,000 in there. I had a good job, and put it all away for your future._

_I love you, my beautiful daughter. I wish your future, and life to be filled with the happiness and joy you deserve. I will watch over you forever, and no matter what you do, I will be proud of you. I'll love you forever._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

_xxx_

Tears were sliding effortlessly down my face, and I could do nothing to stop them. I hugged the letter closely to my chest, and let myself cry for what felt like hours.

There was a knock at the door, and I let out a muffled 'Hang on'. The voice on the other side of the door was Melinda's, and she announced that she was coming in.

She sat next to me and put her hand out to take the letter. She read it, and smiled at me sympathetically, before handing it back to me.

"Demi, you now know, that your mother was nothing like your father, at least now that thought's gone from the back of your mind." She said with a sad smile. I nodded, and took the letter back from her. "Tomorrow, you'll go to school, then I'll come pick you up early, like, around 10.45-ish. I'm taking you down to the prison which your father is in. It's a 2 hour drive from here, and the meeting's arranged for 1.00. We'll grab lunch on the way, and we'll be back here for around 3-ish." She explained carefully. I nodded silently, and stared at the letter in my hands. I wasn't reading it, just looking at it.

"My… My mom… she thought he was a good man… he _was_ a good man… why? Why would he do that to me if he was a good man?" I asked her confusedly, hurt and tears coming through in my voice.

"I honestly don't know, but you have to know, Demi, that it was not your fault. You didn't cause what happened to you, and I want to make sure you never think that." She said with an honest smile. I couldn't stop myself from crying harder.

No-one had ever seen me like this, no-one except Selena. Even when I was 5, and I first came here, and I was scared. I kept my head down, and got on with it. Now, there were years of un-let-out tears shed.

"Please don't tell anyone that you saw me crying." I said with a light smile. Melinda chuckled, and hugged me loosely.

"I won't, don't worry, and if you ever need to talk, you can just come straight to me, okay?" She asked, like she actually cared. I nodded, and got up to leave.

"Demi, what's up?" Selena asked me from her seat on her bed. She got up and hugged me, before leading me to where we were previously sitting, before I was called down to Mel's office.

"My… mom, I got this letter… she wrote it before she died." I told her, handing her the letter. She smiled slightly, and handed it back after a while.

"Sweetie, I really don't know what to say." She said honestly. I smiled weakly at her, and folded the letter back up, and put it in the envelope.

"You don't have to say anything… please… right now… will you just hold me?" I asked, embarrassment creeping up my cheeks in the form of heat. Selena didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around me tightly, and gently pulled me down to lie next to her, where she held me tightly until I felt better.

I looked into her eyes; she was watching me, with love filling her beautiful brown eyes.

"There's something else bothering you. I can tell." She inquired with a wondering smile. I nodded slowly, and propped myself up on my elbow. She removed her arms from around me, and propped herself up as well.

"Yeah… my dad's being released soon, he wanted to meet me before he was though. I said I'll go. The meeting's tomorrow." I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"O-Okay… are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No, I'm not, I know I'll probably regret going to see him, I just want to know why he hated me." I whispered again. Selena lay back down, and I copied her. She wrapped her arms around me again, and I smiled contently. My eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep.

We both slept through the whole night, and we were rudely awoken by the annoying beep or the alarm clock on the other side of the room.

It was 6.30AM, so we both got out of bed, I turned the alarm off, and we started our morning routine of; Getting up, showering, hair, makeup, getting dressed, and breakfast. This time though, there was something amazing added into the routine; A good morning kiss.

We walked to school, and arrived just in time for home room. We had every lesson together, and homeroom, thanks to Melinda.

At 10.40, we were both sitting together, in our US History class. We were holding hands under the table, which had so far, gone unnoticed by anyone.

There was a knock at the door, and the school secretary was standing there with a note in her hand.

"Sorry to disturb your class, I need Demetria Lovato, Her care worker, Melinda Stewart is here to collect her." She said in a posh, English accent.

The teacher nodded toward me to dismiss me, and Selena squeezed my hand in a 'good luck' way. I put my stuff in my bag, and made my way down the corridors to the main school office, where Mel was sitting in one of the seats.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Nope, but lets go." I said as we walked out of the door, and to the 7-seater car. I threw my bag in the back, and sat in the front seat.

The car ride was long, boring, and silent. I sat and did my math homework half of the way, and watched the passing cars and buildings the other half of the way.

Melinda was quiet, she didn't know what to say. I wouldn't either.

She stopped outside the prison, and we walked silently inside. Mel explained who we were, and then a prison guard lead me through to a room with a single table, and two chairs on wither side of it.

The guard stood beside the table in silence, and the door opened, revealing a man with short brown hair, and a light amount of stubble. He sat in the desk opposite me, and smiled nervously at me. I didn't smile back.

"Hello, Demetria." He said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demi's POV**

"Hello, Demetria." He said nervously.

"H-Hi." I stuttered quietly. He attempted to hug me across the table, and I stiffened my body, and pulled away roughly. "Don't touch me." I growled at him.

"Sorry."

"For what? Hugging me? Or destroying my childhood?" I asked him bitterly. He looked down, as if he was ashamed. _He bloody well should be._ I thought to myself.

"Both. I should never have did what I did to you, I should never have left you alone in the house whilst I went and got drunk in the pub when you were a baby, I should never have hit you, or called you horrible names that make me shiver when I think of them, and I should never, _never_ have made you do… what I made you do. I'm so sorry." He said, he looked like he was being honest, but who cares, right?

"Say it. Say what you made me do. If you can't say it, you're not sorry." I told him, staring him dead in the eyes. He looked down, before speaking again.

"I should never have… I should never have raped you. I'm so sorry." He said ashamedly. I wasn't bothered that he'd said it in all honesty. It made no difference to me whether he said it or not, I just wanted to make sure he remembered, not that he could possibly have forgot.

"You're not sorry. You're not sorry for what you did to me, you're sorry that I told someone, and that you ended up here. You're sorry that you've spent the last 12 and a half years in prison. Well, quite honestly, I think you need to stay here for the rest of your life. I want you to rot here, like you would have left me to rot if I hadn't said anything." I told him bitterly. He looked like he was about to cry, but once again, I didn't cry.

"I am sorry, Demetria, I know you wont believe that, I would think you were crazy if you forgave me, I'm just asking that you consider the option that I am telling the truth when I say that I'm sorry, and that I've attempted to kill myself numerous times because I can't live with what I did to you." He explained, relatively hopefully.

"Oh, guilt tripping me now? Such a wonderful father." I said sarcastically again.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I'm just telling you the truth. You're my daughter, and I love you unconditionally." He said. The fucking nerve of him.

"Oh, you love me, do you? If you love me so much, why did you do it? Why did you make my childhood hell, why did you get me stuck in a kids home my whole life? That's not love." I told him coldly.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was upset about your mothers death, and I blamed you, because she never told me that she was ill, I was on a walk with you down the corridors, and when we got back, your mother wasn't there. The nurse said that your mom had died whilst we were gone. She explained to me that she'd been ill. I gave you to her, and ran." He explained, tears brimming in his eyes.

"That's not an excuse. You lost your wife, I know, and I know you must've been sad, but that was no excuse for what you did." I told him, glaring at him.

"I know it's not an excuse, it's just that… I couldn't… I blamed you for your mothers death. When she died, it was such shock, She was such a wonderful woman, and I didn't know what I'd do without her. I thought…I thought you were to blame for her death, so I took it out on you. I know now how wrong I was, and I'm so sorry." He said, as if he was actually sorry.

"You're right. It's not an excuse. I was a baby, you were a 31 year old man. You should never have touched me. I feel sick knowing that I'm related to you." I told him with what I hoped was a dark, and hateful look in my eyes.

"Guard?" I called the guard who was standing next to us, pretending not to be listening to our conversation. "I'd like to leave now." I told him. He nodded, and lead me out of the room, through the hallway, and to the doors where Melinda was waiting.

We got in the car, and sat in silence. After an hour and a half, she broke the awkward silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to; it's just that sometimes it's good to talk." She said with a sympathetic smile. I nodded, and swallowed.

"He said that he blamed me for my mothers death, and that's why he did it. He said he was sorry." I told her simply.

"And what did you say?" She asked hopefully.

"I told him it was no excuse, and that I feel sick knowing I'm related to him. Then I left. I want nothing to do with that sick, perverted, twisted man." I told her bitterly. Honestly, I felt sick at the thought of him. The image of what he looked like kept playing in my mind.

We pulled into a McDonalds on the way back, Mel smiled at me, and we walked in, ordered food, and sat at the table.

"You need a treat to cheer you up, I know it's not much, but you know." She said with a weak smile as she ate a French fry.

I couldn't eat it. I felt sick, My stomach twisted, and I ran to the bathroom where I threw up the little contents of my stomach. The door opened behind me, and Melinda popped her head round.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she bunched my hair up in her hands, and held it back for me. I was grateful for that, because last time I was sick, it went in all my hair, and everywhere. I looked a mess, thankfully it was in the home.

I wiped my mouth on some tissue, and flushed the toilet, before turning round to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Can we just leave? Please? I really wanna go home." I told her wishfully. She nodded, and we went into the car, and I sat in the back seat of the car.

I lay down, and before long, I fell asleep.

"Demi? Demz, sweetie, wake up." Selena's voice played in my ears, pulling me away from the dream I'm sure I wouldn't remember after a few moments of being awake. Not that I minded, it was an uncomfortable sleep, and I love her to much to be bothered by the fact that she'd woken me from slumber.

"Sorry, I'm awake, how long have I been asleep?" I asked her as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. She slid into the car, and sat down next to me. She took my hand in hers, and smiled warmly at me.

"It's 5.00 now, Mark told me to come get you for dinner. Mel said you fell asleep at around 2.15-ish, and she decided to leave you asleep because you'd had a stressful day." She told me, that same warm smile still very visible on her features. I sighed, and rested my head on her shoulder. "Wanna tell me about it?" She asked caringly.

"After dinner, I'm hungry." I told her with a smile, she smiled back and we headed into the dining room, where we at dinner. Kids talked about their days, and complained about their teachers and homework, then we all left the table, each kid going off to do their individual activity.

We went up to our room, and lay on Selena's bed. We lay on our backs, and she wrapped her arm behind my back and held me. I reached up to her hand which was on my left, and interlaced our fingers. It was an awkward position, but we stayed like it.

"So, what happened today?" She asked cautiously. I told her what happened, and her grip on me tightened every couple of minutes.

"Are you okay?" She asked me after I'd finished my story. She looked concerned.

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. It came out perkier than I'd wanted it to, but oh well.

"I dunno, I'd be really upset if I were you, after today, facing your dad for the first time in 12 and a half years. You're really brave, I wouldn't be able to look at either of my parents." She said honestly. I smiled at her, and shrugged awkwardly, due to our position.

"Mer, I'm not that bothered by him. He got his punishment, as far as I'm concerned, he was purely a sperm donor who abused me. He isn't my dad, he's an obstacle in my life that I've managed to avoid." I explained. She didn't say anything back, she just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided this will be the last chapter, but I might do a sequel.**

**Demi's POV**

A week passed, and my dad was released yesterday. Everyone was trying to keep my mind off it, but they were doing a very bad job of it. They were all overly happy and excited, and Selena was extra-affectionate, of course, I didn't mind that, but still.

So, now, we were lying on my bed, facing the roof. Selena had her arm wrapped around me and was playing with the ends of my hair. I couldn't help but smile at the cheesiness of our position, It was like a typical couple position.

There was a light knock at the door, and Melinda appeared. We didn't bother moving, we just waited for her to say something.

"Girls, a word please?" She asked quietly. We both nodded, and she looked at the door. Hayley was peaking her 4 year-old head around it. "In private. My office?" She asked us. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't mad.

"Yeah, fine." Sel said quietly. We both got up and followed Mel silently to her office, both wondering what we had or hadn't done this time.

"Girls, have a… seat." She said, before she realised we were both already sitting down, in our usual seats, with our feet on her desk.

"What this time?" We asked at the same time. We were both tired, we'd had crap lessons and I really just wanted to lay in my bed, in my girlfriends arms.

"Peter and lucy, the twins, 9 years old, came to my office this morning before school, and told me that they saw you two kissing this morning. Did they?" She asked us. She wasn't mad, she wasn't allowed to be mad at us for being together. I don't think she was anyway.

"I dunno, they might have." I said honestly. They may have not seen us kissing. They could be making it up.

"It's a simple question, Demi. Yes or no." She asked again.

"Fine, probably, yes." I said. Selena looked at me, and then looked back at Melinda.

"Okay, so, you two are dating?" She asked, as if it wasn't totally obvious from the fact that we were caught kissing.

"Yeah." Sel said blatently.

"Okay, you realise I can't let you two share a room anymore, right?" She asked us cautiously.

"What?! Why?! We don't do anything. We've been together for a week, we're not planning on having sex any time soon!" I exclaimed loudly. Melinda shook her head, and looked apologetically at us.

"Sorry girls, but I can't make an exception for you two. If you want. I won't tell the other kids why you've been separated, but Selena, you'll be moving into Carlie's old room. You wont be allowed in each other's room after 8, no exceptions, okay?" She said sternly. It wasn't a question.

"Fine. I suppose it's only 5 and a half months until we're both outta here, we can share a room at my grandma's then." Selena suggested unhappily.

"No, wait… the legal age for a kid to live alone is 16, right?" I asked Mel, who nodded, uncertain as to where this was going. "Okay, so, the money my mom left me, I can use it to buy a house, and we can move out and live together, right?" I asked her hopefully. Mel nodded slowly.

"Yes, but the house buying procedure is long and hard, and you'll need one of us adults to come with you." She said whilst looking like she was deep in thought.

"Right, so, we could go on the computer now, and look up houses, and arrange to view it on Saturday?" I asked hopefully. Mel looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"That sounds about right." She said.

"Right, can we go now then?" Selena asked. Mel nodded, and after we got up to leave, she quickly called out to us.

"Selena, remember, you're sleeping in Carlie's old room from now on." She said sternly. Sel rolled her eyes, invisible to Mel. I giggled quietly, and we left to head to the study room.

Ryan & Zack, the 14 year old twins that moved here around a year ago after being chucked out of their old care home, were both in there doing homework of some sort at the desk.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Sel asked as she clicked on a picture of a small detached house. The description said that it had 3 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen/diner, and 2 bathrooms. The pictures looked nice, and it was only a short drive away.

"Look, it's on Rodeano lane, that's a few streets away from here, and it's got the lake just down the pathway, so we could take the kids to feed the ducks… in a few years." Selena said with a shy smile.

"Kids? You think about that?" I asked her with a smile. She blushed, and nodded. "What do you think about?" I asked again.

"I think that… we can move to a little house, exactly like this one, then adopt two kids, a boy and a girl, we'd call them Becky & Riley, and they'd have separate rooms, and they'd go to the same elementary school you went to, and the same high school we both go to, and that when we're older, you'll have your job as a police officer, and I'll work in a nursery, or maybe here." She told me her thoughts. I liked her plan, I liked her way of thinking, she has our whole lives planned out.

"I like that idea. I really like it, I never really thought about it, how old were you thinking we'd be when we adopted the first baby?" I asked her.

"I dunno, 22 maybe for Riley, then 24 for Becky." She suggested.

"I like that. We'll book a viewing online, click the link." She smiled, and booked the visit. She booked visits to 3 other houses, all the same kind, 3 bedrooms, small, etc, but in different places, different prices. The first one was $150,000, one that was $176,000, one that was $210,000, and one that was $235,495.

We walked to Mel's office, with huge smiles planted on our faces

"Mel, we booked to view 4 houses on Saturday, the first one's at 1PM, and the estate agent is going to drive us to the other 3 from the first one. You're coming with us, so we thought we'd best tell you." I told her, as we walked past. She called out an annoyed okay, and we walked upstairs to what was now only my room.

"So, I'd better start moving my stuff into Carlie's old room." She said sadly. I nodded, and silently we started taking her clothes and bedding into the empty room across the hall from mine. By dinner time we were done.

**3 months later.**

"SURPISE!" All the kids, Melinda, Mark & Charlotte shouted at Selena and I as we walked unknowingly into the large living room of the kids home.

"Oh My God! Wow! Thanks!" Selena said happily. I nodded, and gripped her hand tighter. It was our last day in the kids home, we were set to move into our new home. Since we brought it, we'd brought furniture, nice clothes, and other homely stuff that had been moved in there. It was totally ready for us.

"Well, we thought we'd give you a proper leaving do." Mark said as he hugged each of us tightly. We'd both finished school now, and had passed our exams.

The party was okay, mostly kids games, jelly and ice-cream, but still, it's the thought that counts.

As the end came closer, the music stopped, and Melinda stood up on the table with her coke-glass in her hand. All the younger kids were pretending apple juice was wine, and the older kids had a small, and I mean tiny drop of wine mixed with a lot of lemonade.

"I'd like to propose a toast, To Demi and Selena. We all wish you a lifetime of happiness together in your new home, and the best of luck in the future. Demi, you're the child I've known for the longest, you moved here a week after I did, and you've been like a daughter to me. Selena, you have been like a daughter to me as well, and I hope you both lead happy and healthy lives." She said with a sad smile.

"Thanks." I called as Selena & I both raised our glasses as well. Everyone cheered, and then we all walked outside to the waiting Taxi.

"Good luck girls, we hope you'll visit soon." Mark said as he hugged us both again. We agreed, and hugged each of the kids, and Charlotte, before we got to Mel.

"Bye, Mel." I said, pulling back the urge to cry. Selena looked like she was about to cry as well as Mel pulled us both into a tight & loving hug.

"Good luck girls, You're more than welcome to visit us any time you like, and if either of you are ever stuck for work, there's a place here with both your names on." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind. You'll come visit us on Wednesday, your day off, won't you?" I asked her hopefully. She nodded, and hugged us both again, before we got in the back of the taxi. We waved out the window until everyone faded. Our new house came into view, and I smiled at Selena, and took her hand in mine.

"To us." I said with a smile.

"To us." She whispered quietly, before capturing my lips lovingly and slowly in her own.

**Yeah! IT'S THE END!**

**Reviews = a sequel.**


End file.
